Marle
"The Fusion lowered her jeweled Mace, closed her eyes, tilted her head sideways, and smiled purely and simply."-Marle's First Actions After Being Created Basic Marle is one of the main female protagonists in the novel and web series "Chronexia and the Eight seals." She's a fusion created by the Goddess of Life, to aid Misty and her group in their journey. She's rarely seen not smiling and cannot speak, leading to many MANY mishaps and issues regarding communication. Appearance Marle is physical body is biologically around 18 years old, despite her technically being an infant. She has bright blue eyes and long blonde hair she ties in a ponytail that hangs down to the middle of her waist, and choppy layered bangs that are parted in the center. Her design has since been updated, and now consists of a Navy blue chest wrap, gold jewelry and more loosely hung "genie" pants that show off part her navy blue panties. Instead of slippers, she now wears flip flops. Previously, her design was comprised of a strapless teal croptop and matching teal pants with very little jewelry and blue slippers, hence the change at the request of fans to make her seem less plain looking. Personality Despite being mute, Marle has a lot of personality. She constantly is smiling and curiously exploring 'Like a child' (as Gab puts it) and that truly is how she acts and behaves. Technically speaking, she is a newborn and is seeing everything for the first time despite her status as a fusion of Mana and Pearle. She's very cheery and seems to enjoy almost every situation she's in, which many typically mistake for her simply being dense and oblivious. However when told to fight, she becomes very focused, and although she continues to smile as she fights, she shows no mercy towards her opponents. Abilities Permanent Full Sync Marle was created by a human named Pearle preforming 'Permanent Full Sync' with the Goddess, Mana. According to Mana, Full Sync is very difficult to do between humans and tend to only last eighteen or so seconds when it's successfully done. However due to Mana being the Goddess of life, she had the ability to permanently fuse herself with Pearle, and the result was Marle. However this also was only possible by Mana creating an object to link the two to so the fusion would remain stable. If the object is destroyed, Marle will die. This is the only way that Marle can die and she is otherwise immortal. Mana's Mace "Above her head, the fusion branded the item mentioned by Mana. It was a gigantic mace inlaid with some of the most precious jewels in the world. Made of gold, the mace was decorated with diamonds, topazes, rubies, sapphires, opal, amethysts and emeralds. This weapon seemed indestructible, but coveted by every thief on Mana."-A description of Marle's Weapon from the novel Marle is equipped with a golden mace created by Mana to both use in combat and to serve as an anchor for her two halves to remain together. She's very skilled with her mace despite it being around half of her own weight which is most likely due to her species giving her extra strength. Half Goddess/Purple Fae Marle's species gives her unfathomable power. She once hit the ground with her mace so hard it cracked and actually moved the tectonic plates, causing an Earthquake. She went against some of Vince's comrades that helped him easily overpower Suling and Mack Starz, individuals hand picked to protect the planet, and came very close to killing them and would have if they didn't flee. Her feats manage to even impress Nark, a person capable of creating a miniature sun to hurl at his enemies with her strength. However she only gets this strong when she activates her Fae which exceeds Nark's full power by double the amount. Relationships Mana And Pearle Mana and Pearle are the two beings that make up Marle and technically are her 'parents'. Marle doesn't acknowledge what she is most of the time and instead opts for acting oblivious to it as well as she can, although she does wonder about her existence from time to time. Nark Shin Out of all the members of her group, Nark is the person she gets along with the best although she does occasionally poke fun at him such as a time where she forced him to wear a bright pink princess dress during one of Misty's trials. Despite the two occasionally getting on each others nerves they share a strong bond of friendship and are a force to be reckoned with when partnered together in combat. Gab ' Marle's first meeting with Gab didn't go very well due to her first interaction with him being her curiously grabbing his demon tail and him almost ripping her hand off and screaming at her for doing so. However as time passed, he started to warm up to Marle and when she humiliates Nark with a princess costume he almost dies laughing due to him giving Nark the nickname 'Princess'. After this he has quite a lot of respect for Marle and tends to joke around with her. 'Asuka Starz As the two are some of the most humorous people in their group, it's only natural that these two get along extremely well. The two also tend to spend a lot of time together due to them tending to be the ones to either get supplies when they arrive at new locations or to find them somewhere to stay and tend to take even longer because Marle tends to explore and get them both lost. Ryu Starz Ryu very much dislikes Marle and Marle doesn't really like him either. She finds the way he treats other people unacceptable and he finds her antics annoying most of the time. The two are usually at odds with each other, although Marle tends not to engage him because of her friendship with his sister. Misty Trachtenberg ' Marle respects Misty due to her being a Goddess in Training and enjoys her company since she tends to have a cheery demeanor much like Marle. Misty was also the first person to discover that Marle was mute which made Misty very sympathetic towards her. 'Tom Watson Tom is actually the person that gave Marle her name and as such Marle respects him and enjoys his company, although he can be a little too serious sometimes. Noemi Watson Noemi and Marle don't interact often, but when they do Marle really likes her due to her chipper and somewhat childish personality that goes well with her own. Vince She also doesn't interact very much with Vince. However unlike the other half elf, Marle has quite the hatred towards Vince because of his attempt at killing Mana 25 years earlier. Trivia * Marle's name was picked by Tom and is a combination of the names of her 'parents'. However Asuka suggested her name to be Elizabeth or Andrea, but Marle liked Tom's suggestion more. * Once when she was eating potato wedges with her breakfast she put them in her mouth like bucked teeth and pretended to be a squirrel. * Marle usually 'speaks' with gestures or hand motions. She also can whistle, although the only times she does so is when she's poking fun at a couple or whistling when she's impressed. Gallery Marle (CA).png|Marle's original desing marletrailerfanservice.png|Marle's fanservice cameo in the trailer marletrailercomicstyle.png|Marle appearing as a comic-book still in the trailer Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods/Goddesses Category:Powerhouses